A Land Far Away
by TheStoryWriter
Summary: Post Twilight Princess  Termina is under attack by a strange enemy across the Great Sea, and sends for help to their allies. Who should join the army but the hero himself?  Warning: OC!   P.S. I'm terrible at descriptions :'
1. Chapter 1

A Land Far Away

(Side Note: This takes place after TP.)

* * *

In the land of Hyrule, the newest hero arose to the buzzing sounds of Castle Town. This hero's name wasn't Link's, but was his own. His name was Gate, however odd it may be. He lived as a orphan, and was named Gate because he somehow managed to brake the eastern gate of Hyrule. But that's a different story for another time, you may here it later. His current age was 14, and he had little money, but some renown for rescuing the occasional "damsel in distress". The only equipment he had was the clothes on his back and his father's sword, who died in battle. His mother committed suicide when she heard, and that is how he became an orphan.

As Gate was walking the streets of Hyrule, he bumped into another green clad hero, Link. This was the second time this week, and he appeared to have gained a new weapon.

"Hey Link, nice sword. Where did you get it?"

No response.

"I can also see you have grown slightly taller. Any comment on that?"

Again, no response.

"I killed another thief, wanna hear about it?"

He shook his head no, and walked off. They had met when a couple of bandits decided to raid an incoming caravan, need I say more?

Gate shrugged and walked off. Maybe he could get a word out of him another time? He found himself in Town Square and scanned the area. A small group of guards had huddled around the fountain, and two raised trumpets and sounded off, gaining the attention of the crowd.

"Hear ye, Hear ye! I come in the name of Princess Zelda! Termina, our allies to the North, are under attack by a foreign enemy across the Great Sea! They are in dire need of troops and supplies to stave the threat, and we are here to recruit as many as possible to join the ranks! Please, if you are a willing and able adult male, join the army today!"

_This could be my chance to finally escape this town!_ Gate thought, and dashed over to the guard.

"I would like to join the army!" The guard looked away from the other applicants and examined Gate.

"Yeah, real funny kid. Go play with your friends or something."

"Friends? I have none! I want to join the army, fight for Hyrule, and protect Termina!"

"Please, you couldn't even protect an ant from your own foot! Go bother someone else!"

The crowd around the guard had caught on to their conversation, and joined in on Gate's side.

"I say let the kid go!"

"Is that Gate? Give him a shot!"

"Yeah, let Gate join! He'll show 'em!" Some civilians were shouting, trying to persuade the guard to let him join.

"No, no, no, and no! He is too young! He will only get in the way!"

"_I_ say let him join." Link said, stepping away from the rest of the crowd, flourishing his blade.

"And who are you?"

"I am Link, hero of Hyrule and bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and I say let him go. And I wish to join too."

"Fine! Fine! Here's the form, I call your sword when you perish, kid." The soldier handed Gate the small form and a pencil, and one to Link too. Link quickly filled his out and handed his back to the guard. But Gate needed a "guardian's signature" to join, since he was underage. Link gladly signed it for him, and handed his form and both of their pencils in.

"Welcome to the army, hope you both know what you both just got yourselves into. Report to the palace three days from now before noon." Link nodded and walked off, and Gate followed.

"Thanks for the help back there, Link."

No Response.

"Oh, can't talk again I see."

Yet again, no response.

"Say something if you are intelligent."

"Something."

"AHA!"

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm not talking again for a long, long time."

* * *

This story takes place two years after the original story. Link bought a new sword and replaced the Master Sword in the temple, that is why Gate commented on it. I couldn't think of a really good name for Gate at the time, but I think it's too late; it may have already stuck .

Meh. Maybe you could leave a comment on what you want his name to be?


	2. Chapter 2

A Land Far Away

Chp. 2

* * *

The days seemed to pass slowly for Gate. Being to young to work for a living, he spent his free time practicing with his sword and running through "obstacle courses" of his own design. Well, he just really jumped from rooftop to rooftop viewing citizens below, watching for the occasional petty thief that seemed to always sprout up when he is on the tallest buildings. Sometimes he would spot a familiar face down below, watching him from their own business, but not today. Something was a bit... off. The sun was dimmer then usual, and storm clouds dotted the horizon.

As he was examining the clouds, he heard the cries of a young woman.

"Thief! THIEF!" She yelled, chasing after the culprit who was making for the Eastern Bridge, bag in hand. Gate jumped to the Doctor's office the down to the ground, and chased after the bulky, staggering man.

"BACK! I HAVE A KNIFE!" The large man yelled, looking over his shoulder to see the young boy catch up to him.

"Well, good for your knife! I have a sword!" Gate unsheathed the blade and the man's eyes grew wide. He went into a all out sprint and appeared to be loosing the young hero. Gate just smiled and threw his sword, clunking the man on the back of his head with the hilt. He fell and rolled, kicking up sand and dropping his "knife" and the purse. The knife was nothing more then a rusty bread knife, very dull at that.

"Get up. Get up NOW." Gate pointed the sword at the fat man's throat. He stood up shakily rubbing the back of his head.

"Pick up the purse." The man complied. "Now start walking back to Hyrule with me." The fat man nodded and started to limp towards the Eastern Gate. Heh... Eastern Gate. The one he broke all those years ago...

Crossing the bridge, the young woman who was still waiting for her purse waved at Gate and the criminal.

"Give the purse to her." The husky man complied and handed her the bag.

"Thanks, Gate. I owe you one."

"It was nothing."

"No, you saved my purse from this trash. This was given to me by my Mother before she passed... it means a lot. Please, take this." She handed him a purple rupee, and he accepted graciously.

"By the way, what is your name, mam?"

"Jillian, Jillian Lithmo."

"Well, you're welcome Jillian, and I thank you for the gift. Now, apologize, thief. Or my blade will do the apologizing for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Formally."

"I'm sorry mam for stealing your purse, it will never happen again."

"Good boy. Now let's see if there is room in the Castle's dungeon for scum like you." Gate pushed the tip of the blade slightly into the criminal's neck and forced him forward.

Counting the rupees he had, Gate walked into the Malo Mart Link helped establish all those years ago.

"Ah, if it isn't Gate! What have you been up to recently?" Dan the shop-keep said.

"Well, today I stopped a purse snatcher in the act. Tried to steal from a girl named Jillian. He-"

"Wait, Jillian? Jillian Lithmo?"

"You know her?"

"That's my daughter! Did she have blond hair and a white purse?"

"Yes, yes she did."

"Then I need to award you, pick anything! It's on the house- wait. I know what you want. You wanted this, didn't you?" Dan held up a Ornate Oak Short bow and a quiver.

"Dan, you know me better then I know myself. Thank you."

"Don't mention it! I wouldn't know what to do if she lost that purse! You do know it's her Mother's, correct?"

"Yes, she told me. This bow will make my job so much easier."

"Once you learn how to use it."

"Touche, worthy adversary..." Gate said as he walked out of the shop.

* * *

Setting up the final target, Gate was ready for some archery practice. He drew his bow- which was slightly harder then he thought- and aimed for the closest target he set up, twenty yards. On top of the roofs... in a very busy city... with little too no archery practice... a very bad idea...

Anyway, he shot and missed, embedding the arrow in the rooftop near the target. He frowned.

"HEY!" Someone yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU JUST PUT A HOLE IN MY ROOF! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? IS THAT A TARGET ON MY ROOF?"

"Um... yes..."

"GET IT THE FUCK OFF!" The civilian slammed the window so hard, some of the glass cracked.

* * *

Gate, now practicing in Southern Hyrule Field, (Farron providence) had sharpened his skills slightly with the bow. Even though he could barely hit the forty meter target, it was better the average. Trying to aim for the sixty meter target, he felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around, bow still drawn. To his surprise, it was Link.

"Oh, hey Link. Do you need something?" Link shook his head no and pointed at the bow.

"I earned it from stopping a purse snatcher from doing his job, and the lady he stole from was Dan's daughter, the shop keep at Malo Mart. He gave me this as a reward."

Link pointed to the bow again, then took out his own.

"Oh, you want to teach me how to use the bow?"

He shook his head yes, pulled an arrow from his own quiver, and shot at the one-hundred and twenty meter mark, hitting close to dead center.

"Wow... how did you do that?"

Link tapped Gate's bow, then knocked another arrow. This time, he didn't pull it back, but tilted the bow to the side and aimed the tip at the target's center. He raised the bow a few inches, and allowed an inch for the wind. Pulling back, he let it loose and it hit the center of the target, splitting it in half.

"Whoa! So that's how you do it!" Gate knocked an arrow of his own and aimed for the one-hundred meter target, copying Link (except slightly lower, and a little less for the wind,) and fired and... and... AND...!

He barely hit the edge.

* * *

Any ideas for a better name? Anyone?

No? Not a single idea? :(

Hm... can you wait until the next chapter? Of course you can!

P.S. I'm terrible at thinking of names :(


End file.
